


Enumeraciones

by qaroinlove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock ve a James Tiberius Kirk morir una vez, dos veces, tres veces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enumeraciones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enumerations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837198) by [alphaenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaenterprise/pseuds/alphaenterprise). 



**Enumeraciones**

* * *

**Disclaimer;** Nieh, Kirk, Spock Huesos y ninguno del equipo me pertenecen :/ y mucho menos el universo Trek, así que esta genial historia es de alphaenterprise a mi solo la traducción.

  


* * *

.

Spock ve a James Tiberius Kirk morir una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

 

Cada vez que sus ojos se cierran, él ve la mano de Kirk caer por el grueso vidrio del panel que selló la cámara al núcleo warp de la Enterprise y en ese momento privado enumera y recuenta las veces que ve la muerte de su capitán. Lo aleja al fondo de su mente, escondido y lleno de una extraña sensación de ardor que se enciende cada vez que el conteo se incrementa en uno.

Spock ve a James Tiberius Kirk morir diez, once, doce veces. Él arranca un trozo rectangular de metal fuertemente arraigada en la nave que va a gran velocidad, él gatea hacia Khan y lo empuja contra el frio metal golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza del supe humano sin piedad. Su sangre es espesa y se coagula cuando lo inhala, pero el primer oficial ve furiosamente rojo y no cesa en sus reiterados ataques contra la persona de Khan, solo para cuando los gritos de Uhura llegan a una sola palabra -Jim- pasa por sus labios. La neblina se borra minuciosamente, con un afilado enfoque tan claro como el cristal, y Spock rompe otro brazo de Khan aunque solo sea para escuchar el crujido del mismo al romperse.

Si él es demasiado áspero con el preso y comienza a romperle la espalda cuando lo arrastra de vuelta al barco, Spock no lo menciona después.

Después de la quincuagésima séptima vez, Spock comienza a soñar. Alguna parte humana de su cerebro debe haber sido sacudida hasta el punto de despertarla, los vulcanos no sueñan, y él lo afirma por la viscosidad que parece rodearlo cuando el conocimiento lo sorprende. Sus cuartos son demasiado calientes y su sangre palpita con algo que le envía a través de la inmensidad de la Enterprise como los miembros restantes de la tripulación en el barco después de su casi-muerte y persiguiéndole a la tierra para hacer frente a la misma.

Spock ve a Kirk morir sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres, sesenta y cuatro veces. Él no puede sostener sus manos todavía y camina kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que, inevitablemente, se encuentra perdido frente a la puerta cerrada de una habitación de hospital, a la que aún tiene que entrar. El metal es frío y no garantiza la invitación, grabado con la insignia de la Flota Estelar y adornado con un dispositivo que muestra tanto el nombre del paciente y el nombre del médico.

Se gira sobre sus talones y camina kilómetros y kilómetros de nuevo, hasta que él piense que puede volver a recrear el sistema de carreteras de San Francisco en menos de un minuto. Cuando Kirk muere sesenta y ocho y sesenta y nueve veces, los hombros de Spock se encorvan y camina directo a sus aposentos en la tierra con un paso que es casi un trote, pero aun más que un simple paseo.

Uhura no puede jugar al ajedrez lo suficientemente bien como para bloquear o poner en blanco su mente, ochenta y nueve, noventa y Spock procede a eliminarla del tablero por completo con una leve sensación de no arrepentimiento, e ira inmerecida. Ella no es Jim y tampoco lo es cualquier otra persona que le habla, y —Ahí está el problema. —Nyota Uhura le dice con una leve sonrisa y una punzada de dolor y un adiós silencioso. La familiar sensación de dolor simplemente se tiñe con un poco de remordimiento por su relación fallida, pero esa sensación es consumida por la idea de que el capitán podría o no podría jamás despertar y posiblemente aún más superado por la nonagésima quinta y nonagésima sexta vez que Kirk muere detrás de sus párpados.

No es lógico, alguna parte Vulcana de él murmura, desechado y accediendo de manera irregular desde Khan fue re congelado. Ilógico ser tan consumido por una sola muerte, ya que es un proceso habitual y es "nada especial", para usar un término terrano.

Sin embargo, es aún más ilógico que James Tiberius Kirk muera doscientos treinta y cinco y doscientos treinta y seis veces detrás de los ojos del comandante Spock, antes del amanecer. Él es tan infalible e infalible como las propiedades de la ecuación transwarp de Scotty, las constantes gravitacionales que se han calculado para todos los planetas que la federación conoce, y sin embargo, él está, ilógicamente, confuso quizá permanentemente.

Sin sol, todos los planetas morirán. Se le comunica y es entendido e inmutable y Spock lo sabe y no puede entender por qué este hecho decide pasar rápidamente a través de su subconsciente.

Así que se duerme y sueña sueños y los sueños siguen hasta que Kirk muere cuatrocientas veintiuna veces y Spock mismo se tarda por lo que parecen horas en la puerta del cuarto de su capitán antes de que el ciclo se repita.

James Tiberius Kirk muere mil veces, y las mil y una vez que Spock siente algo más que debilidad al ver el Ta´al caer. Cuando él abre los ojos, a traviesa a grandes zancadas la habitación y hace contacto visual con Huesos así como si el doctor se estuviese preparando para algún tipo de protesta. Todas las palabras mueren en su lengua y cuando algo más natural que un murmullo simple de 'duende' interrumpe el zumbido incesante de las máquinas.

—No seas dramático, apenas estuviste muerto. —Huesos rueda los ojos cuando Jim sonríe débilmente y evade a su manera la característica brusquedad y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo, haciendo sonar la inhalación que toma con los ojos empañados cuando la puerta automática silba al cierre.

Spock no sabe qué hacer con él cuando sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con Jim y él simplemente toma dos pasos para alinearse estrechamente a la bio cama. Jim se ríe, ronca y rasposamente, y a pesar de que parece como si la muerte no ha hecho más que simplemente dejarlo, aún irradia la luz del sol y el calor y aun produce un metafórico campo gravitatorio, como propio y que la magnitud podría atraer hacia él todo un sistema de planetas y planetoides.

Jim pone su mano con la palma hacia arriba contra las sábanas blancas y Spock la sigue casi mecánicamente para ponerla a descansar contra la fría barandilla. Hay algo tácito entre ellos, crepitando con una energía que no debe proceder de una especie tan débil -psi nulo, y es Jim, Jim, Jim que siempre hace movimientos que le sorprenden cuando no deberían hacerlo. Su dedo índice y medio vienen hasta presionar contra Spock casi con torpeza, sin utilizar a tal movimiento después de su coma, y James Tiberius Kirk sin ayuda transmite y escucha todo lo que el Vulcano ha estado tratando de decir.

El capitán sonríe a su primer oficial, ya que ambos se acomodan en sus respectivas sillas en el Enterprise completamente reinstalado, presiona un beso engreído a lo alto del pómulo de Spock, y ordena a Sulu para lanzarlo y entonces se tumba en la silla que ha ganado.

James Tiberius Kirk arde como una supernova y muere mil setecientos cuarenta y siete veces y vive mil setecientos cuarenta y ocho, y eso es todo lo que se puede decir sobre el asunto.

 

* * *

Un agradecimiento por  el permiso de traducción, y cualquier error ortografico es devido al movil, si alguien desea betearlos se lo agradecere :)

Lia out. 

 


End file.
